


Coming Home

by nocowardsoul



Category: Bomb Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 40fandoms, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocowardsoul/pseuds/nocowardsoul
Summary: An AU of Season 2 Episode 1.





	Coming Home

At first Kate cries. Her mother is dead, and the last action she took before dying was to murder her father. Who could blame her for crying? Then she prays for God to forgive her mother. Then she leaves her brothers at her aunt's house and takes a train to Toronto.

She goes to Victory Munitions to ask Mrs. Corbett to have her job back. That means the second person she sees is Betty working on the floor.

"Hello," says Kate awkwardly.

"I'm glad to see you," says Betty.

"Both my parents died."

"I'm sorry."

Kate shakes her head, meaning _let's talk about it after our shift._

Gladys smiles at her and she feels calmer than she has since before Father found her.

She returns to the boarding-house and rents a room - not the same room, not the one across from Betty. She likes the idea of not being across from Betty and feels guilty for it.

Betty starts to date Ivan and Kate goes out with Teresa.


End file.
